


Our Dear Hobbit

by kiddiluna



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filli and Kill both find Bilbo interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Dear Hobbit

In the small farm land that was located in the shire, there was something unusual happening in the small hobbit town that rarely anything really happened. Well certainly no adventures that was for sure but alas there was was one hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins who was in the company of 13 dwarves.

Dwarves were a rare occurrence her in the shire, usual they came one at a time and not in a big group such as these groups had. For a reason unknown to the hobbit and by his curious Took blood that was coursing through his veins.

He had chased after them to help on their exhibition to their homeland, The lonely mountain. He had no idea what would await the him passed the mountains through the forest and through the lands in which the elves ruled.

Two out of the three younger dwarves were heirs of the throne after their King, Thorin Oakenshield,One was by the name of Killi, he had long black hair but he was different than most hobbits that trained under the method of swordmanship or even welding a Axe, he was slimer and taller than most dwarfs while his brother Filli whom Thorin had chosen him as his first heir, he had long blonde hair and was skilled in the way of the sword.

Filli and Killi sat away from the fire as they watched their new member of the company. "He is very interesting."Filli said looking over at his brother then back at the hobbit who was sitting next to their uncle who was thankful to the hobbit.

Killi nodded his head as he was also looking at hobbit as he was thankful that the reckless hobbit had saved his uncle life when they were afraid to take action against the might Orc that nearly took another member of their family away.

"He is also very brave." Killi added. Filli and Killi then turned to look at each other as they broke out into a smile as he recalled all the silly notions that the hobbit had put them into to save them.

"And he is also amusing." The brothers said in unison before they let out a heavy sigh. As they looked back over to the hobbit who was talking animatedly with Gandalf they felt a pang of jealousy at this but made no move to interrupt the two before Gandalf rose to leave. Leaving the hobbit by his lonesome before their uncle came and sat down to next to the hobbit.

"You know what this means don't you brother." Killi asked looking over at his brother out of the corner of his eye. Filli nodded his his head.

"Yes, we will do anything to protect our hobbit." Filli agreed as they continued to stare at smiled as they watched Bilbo who glanced over at them and smiled at them in which they returned.

They grew angry as they saw there uncle made there Hobbit laugh and smile. Just as their uncle moved over to touch the hobbit the brothers jumped up and removed the hobbit from his grasp. Thorin glared at his nephews as they removed Bilbo from the spot next to him.

Bilbo looked slightly confused as he was lifted up and carried back over where the brothers were seated.

"What was that all about?" Bilbo asked looking over at the Brothers then back at Thorin who was still glaring at his nephews.

"Nothing, our dear hobbit."The brothers chorused as they exchanged knowing smiles as a they ate their dinner for the night and Bilbo sat there confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always wanted


End file.
